Disclosure of the Invention
The present invention discloses an apparatus for coupling a vertically oriented internal combustion engine to an axial piston pump for use with pressure washers. Attached to the lower surface of the engine is a circular flange with inwardly extending ribs which supports a pump attachment unit. The pump attachment unit is comprised of a series of concentric annular rings for an oil seal and thrust bearing and for pump attachment. The pump drive shaft slides over and is keyed to the engine drive shaft and has an annular lip for mating with the thrust bearing. The pump wobble plate is bolted to the lower end of the pump drive shaft.